With the gradual maturing of radio communication network management technologies, device operators have more requirements on the technology of network management software, i.e., a necessary tool for upgrading and managing base stations, which are not only embodied in the requirements on processing speed of data and signalling, and in terms of the completeness of commands for operating the base station, the users pay more and more attention to whether the network management can abstract the managed data intuitively, whether the manpower maintenance costs can be reduced significantly, and whether the user satisfaction to which more attention is paid can be met.
The trend of the base station network management technology is to realize the decoupling of base station-side data and network management-side data, which has evolved from a data management manner with higher coupling based on a table form to a data topology representation manner based on an object form.
The transport data model is an important constitution part of a local maintenance terminal (LMT) of base station network management, and mainly demonstrates the configuration manner and dependence of transport data. When there is an alarm at the transport data layer, it is required to represent the alarm information thereof in time and provide the state information of each transport data object in real time.
Before abstracting the transport data as provided in the present application, regarding the management of transport data, the main base station network management software in industry and the local base station network management software LMT are based on a data management manner of a table form. Specifically, each kind of transport data is abstracted into a table, the specific transport data exists in the form of table record, and in the LMT, all the transport tables employ a tree structure, as shown in FIG. 1, which cannot embody various hierarchical structures of the transport layer data. Although the data represents certain cells of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project protocol (3GPP), the hierarchical structure of the protocol cannot be abstracted since the dependence among the data is very complex (reference can be made to FIG. 2), which is not of a one-to-one structure and thus the hierarchical dependence among the data cannot be found by the operation and maintenance person. Once the underlying transport link has failed, the operation and maintenance costs are very high since the representation of the transport data is not intuitive. Besides, since the minimum unit of such data is of a representation of table record, the display of the corresponding alarm and state cannot be obtained until the record is clicked, which results in poor user experience.